


Despoiling

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto has a great photoshoot.





	Despoiling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for misfire “This is so cute Pleeeaase someone fill this” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11205946#cmt11205946).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Every shot that Prompto gets is _perfect_. Even the blurry ones are gold. It’s a damn shame he can’t sell copies, because this portfolio would boost his career like nothing else, and he’s sure each and every picture would sell for thousands. Maybe tens of thousands. Maybe _hundreds of thousands._ There have to be that many people that would sell their souls to see their beloved Prince Noctis tied up in bed and impaled on a massive cock, a cumstain on his cheek and a clamp around his balls. Every thrust of that mammoth dick makes him arch off the royal bed and paints his face up with a new expression of pure _ecstasy._ He’s gorgeous when he closes his eyes, thick lashes tight against his flushed-pink cheeks. He’s gorgeous when those blue eyes are open and eaten up with dilated black, clouded over with cloying _lust_. He’s even more gorgeous when Ignis lightly bites into his nipple and he absolutely _screams_.

Prompto hates putting down his camera. He wants every second to be caught on film: something he can keep forever and a day. His literal spank bank has been growing by the minute, and he knows Gladiolus and Ignis will want copies of everything. But they’re too busy actually doing the fucking to properly setup the scene: Prompto has to be the one to finger-comb Noct’s dark hair just right across his sweaty forehead, guide his straining arms to the right place on the headboard, adjust the handcuffs that bind him there. This time Prompto stops to fit on the next piece of gear—a metal o-gag that’ll keep his plush lips wide and ready.

It’s more difficult to put on than the handcuffs were. Noctis was lying still then, lazy and pliant in his hands, but now he’s got Gladiolus pounding Noctis up and down the bed and Ignis sucking on his nipples. All three sets of hands keep running all over him—Noctis is stimulated beyond belief. He keeps writhing and trembling. He’s already come twice. When Prompto puts a thumb against his tongue and weighs down his jaw, Noctis obediently opens. Prompto coos, just to him, “You’re so hot, Noct... thanks so much...” Noctis gives a lazy grunt and no more. Prompto smiles warmly: he’s not sure he can ever express just how much he _loves_ the man beneath him. He’ll probably gush it over and over again tonight, in the quiet throes of aftercare, while he’s gently sponging Noctis clean and tucking Noctis into bed. Then Noctis will hum his thanks and maybe make a joke that they didn’t quite debauch him thoroughly enough—they’ll have to try harder next time. 

The gag fits right into place in Noctis’ lax mouth, but Prompto has to fiddle a bit with the clasp behind his head before it finally clicks into place—Prompto doesn’t have the heart to tell Gladiolus to be more gentle for a moment. He knows just how intoxicating and irresistible Noctis’ tight channel is. As Prompto adjusts the straps around Noctis’ soft hair, his peripherals watch Ignis kiss across one abused nipple to the next, fingers rising to play with the one that he just left. When he pinches it, Noctis whimpers, but the noise is broken and useless around his new accessory. Prompto wastes a moment just tracing Noctis’ open lips, ripe and wet. 

“This is so _cute_ ,” he mutters, half to himself and half to Noctis. It’s probably not the right word, but he’s run out of adjectives to describe his handsome prince. He just has to take a picture of this new development. More to catch the attention of the other two, half-whines, half-calls, “ _Pleeeaase_ , someone fill this.”

There’s a wet pop as Ignis lets go of Noctis’ breast. The wet circle that’s left, red from heat and suction, is another thing Prompto needs to get a picture of. He surrenders his hold on Noctis’ mouth in favour of picking his camera back up, rapidly clicking off several shots. 

Ignis obliges, moving right up to straddle Noctis’ shoulders, and Prompto zooms in for a close up as his request is granted.


End file.
